dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Sorceress II
Write the text of your article here! The Silver Sorceress came from another dimension similar to ours, where her home world was destroyed by nuclear war. Coming to our Earth to disarm and destroy it's nuclear weapons and save man from himself. Her mystical abilities, and her capacity to heroics granted her membership to the JLE. Origin Angor, ravaged planetLaura Cynthia Nielsen, known as the mystical Silver Sorceress, along with Blue Jay and Wandjina, created a magical portal and came to our Dimension's Earth in order to disarm it of it’s nuclear weaponry before our planets leaders would possibly one day cause a Nuclear holocaust. Their home planet of Angor was ravaged and destroyed by a nuclear explosions after a terrorist group of meta-humans destroyed all life on Angor. Being the last being alive on the planet they decided to depart, wanting to spare Earth the same fate. This plan leads them to the country of Bilaya, being mislead by the Minister of Defense, who was trying to use them to collect nuclear arms for his own use. After being led to believe that Russia's supply of nuclear arms would be better relocated to Bialya , they departed to investigate further. The Silver Sorceress along with her teammates were all suspicious of the Minister but also realized that this was one of Earth's biggest accumulation of nuclear weapons. After arriving to Russia they faced the combined might of the Rocket Red Brigade and the Justice League. During the battle, Wandjina sacrificed his life in order to save the people of Bilaya from a nuclear meltdown. Casting magical spells When the JLA departed both the Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay were apprehended by Russian authorities. However, they only remained incarcerated until they felt that it was interfering with their plans, they had made a pact with Wandjina and even if only two remained they would continue. Silver Sorceress cast a spell and teleported away back to her home world of Angor while Blue Jay escaped into the Russian wilderness. In deep contemplation, and still morning her former comrades, it would be some time before she would decide to return to Earth. Upon her return to Earth, Silver Sorceress joined the European Branch of the Justice League International alongside her longtime friend and also the last survivor of Angor , Blue Jay. Shortly after joining the JLE, Laura, along with several other members of the JLI, are overwhelmed and possessed by the mentally powered alien Starro. She was forced to battle her friends and new comrades until Ice defeated Starro by encasing it in ice and freed them of their possession. Mystic to the JLEShortly thereafter, the JLE rescued one the few survivors of Silver Sorceress’ home world - Mitch Wacky. He was one of ,if not the most, revered and iconic members of Angorian society. Mitch was being held prisoner by robotic versions of the Angorian meta-human villain responsible for the destruction of her home world, the Extremists. The Sorceress soon learned Mitch was dying of the flu, an ailment that is easily remedied back on Earth. This terrible news came as another brutal reminder of how different her people were to her teammates, of how alone she still felt on Earth. Laura remained an active member of the Justice League Europe for quite some time until her death at the hands of Dreamslayer, who was one of the very few people left from her planet. She traveled to the mobile island Kooey Kooey Kooey to rescue Mitch from the latest team of robotic versions of the Extremists. It was revealed Dreamslayer was in fact living and breathing and was forcing Mitch to create the others again. Once Mitch had completed their creation, he was brutally murdered. And the spark goes out!Dreamslayer had also mentally possessed the natives on the island and had one of them shoot Laura through the stomach. As she lay dying, she used the last of her energy to destroy Dreamslayer. When the League found her, they buried her on the island. Despite the fact they all lost a friend, none were as affected by her death as much as Blue Jay, for now he was literally the last of his people. But there is also something called "legacy". While all these events occurred without the heroes knew Laura's twin sister, Cynthia Lauren Neilsen was held prisoner in another dimension by the Lord of Chaos M'Chulla in order to perform a complex spell which aimed to eliminate the influence of the Order of the Lords universe and which involved the sacrifice of different mystical feminine of the good, bad and neutral. But Lauren was able to escape and make the journey to Earth in time to warn the heroes of the League. In the ensuing battle as the heroes fighting M'Chulla gave Lauren a ritual which combined the power of Circe Zatana and Madame Shanadu managed to seal the Lord of Chaos in a dimension beyond magic. After his threat to review Lauren Blue Jay was beside himself with glee as I would do just one life that the two had not seen. Then Blue Jay told him the fate of his sister. Shocked and saddened but with the determination to honor the name and legacy of Laura, Lauren took upon themselves the name of Silver Sorceress II and became a mystic of the Europa League along with Zatara. She and Blue Jay took British citizenship rooting themselves in London, England as members of the Justice League Europe where they have since Lauren has sought to leverage its name and honor the life and legacy of the Silver sorcerers. Powers and Abilities She is a Psicomancer, a kind of magician Able to use both arcane magic, and psychic powers . Lauren White is both a magician able to manipulate the forces of magic and white magic spells to evoke as a powerful psionic able to use different types of psychic powers such as telepathy, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, criocinesia, psycho porting, astral projection, vitacinesi, psycho morphism among other powers can combine the effects of magic and psyche in a way surprising and destructive.